Typical foil sealing devices are mounted over a conveyor line that transports containers for sealing. The containers may be utilized to store products such as food, pharmaceuticals, beverages, and chemicals. Each of the containers is filled and provided with a cap containing a foil disk or “cap seal.” The capped containers are passed under the foil sealing device, which utilizes an induction sealing coil. The sealing coil indirectly heats the foil by induction, thereby melting sealant supplied with the foil. As the sealant cools, the foil is adhered to the container.
In the past, foil sealing devices have mounted the sealing coil remotely from the power supply, making the necessary electrical connection via a cable with a circular connector. This arrangement makes coil replacement or servicing dangerous because the operator or technician would come into physical contact with the voltage source via the cable. If the power supply was not “off,” the operator was exposed to a significant shock risk. Recently, some foil sealing devices have bolted the sealing coil to the power supply, but the electrical connection is still made with a cable or other mechanical-type fastener. Further, disconnecting the sealing head from the power supply requires a tool and can be tedious and time-consuming.
It is therefore desirable to provide a foil sealing device that enables fast, efficient, and safe removal of the sealing coil from the power supply.